Scent Of Jasmine
by DetectiveKincaid
Summary: Stories have been told about certain wolves being true mates, that the true mate will cause the omega go into a heat even if its too early, but those stories have been thought to be myths. But what happens when Kyle, an omega, goes into an early heat when he meets Cartman, an alpha? I'm sure you already know, but its still fun to read. Please read & review. u


_**I don't own South Park, I only a few characters I made up myself, few of which are based on me & a couple of my friends. I wanted to make a South Park Alpha/Beta/Omega story, because know so far, no one else has done one, so I guess I'll be the first. One reason of doing this story, I told my friend I would make another Kyman pairing story, those of you don't know what Kyman is its Kyle x Cartman. Let this be an early birthday present, or late, I really don't know when your birthday is. x.x So sorry. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FLOWER. Hope you enjoy this story, & I hope everyone else does too! This is only going to be a one page story, but Its a few LOOOOONNNNGGGG one~ Warnings: There are some pretty graphic scenes, cussing, fighting, self lubrication (if you've read other alpha/beta/omega stories like Destiels or Johnlocks, then you won't find it confusing), you get the jist. In this story, Cartman does't know Stan or Kyle, yet. He meets them when Witten introduces him to Stan & Kyle. Witten, is a character I based on me. ENJOY! :D 3**_

_**Scented Forests**_

Kenny McCormick sits up in his bed, he stretches with his paws reaching out in front of him as far as they can go & lets out a long yawn. He sits back up shaking his head. The Alpha's golden blonde fur gleams against the sunlight that's casting through his bedroom window. He's always loved beautiful mornings like this. The birds can be heard siging outside. He looks down at his floor where two other wolves are resting. A bulky chocolate coloured wolf with soft shaggy fur curled up with a a blonde wolf with wavyish fur curled up next to him. Getting an idea in his head, Kenny turns to his friends & crouches on his bed ready to launch himself. A mischievous grim creeps onto his face. Counting silently to three, Kenny lunges from his bed & onto the brown wolf. The other alpha jumps up with a slight yelp, then a warning growl, causing the blonde that was sleeping to awaken in a slight startle. Kenny laughs.  
"_What the hell, Kenny!_", The brown wolf growls at his golden friend.  
Kenny rolled around on the floor yipping. To regular humans it would have looked as if Kenny were hurt, but to other wolves like him, & his two friends, they know he's laughing. Only wolves can understand other wolves, unless you're a human who spent a large amount of time learning to understand wolves.  
Kenny finally stops laughing. "_Sorry, Cartman, I just couldn't help it."_, Kenny says in apology.  
Cartman, the brown alpha, huffs, then pounces his friend. They roll around on the floor. Kenny saw it playing, Cartman was also playing at the same time he was trying to show he was more dominate than the other alpha.  
The blonde beta yawns, then sits up & watches the two alphas tacking each other_. _  
_"Alright, you two, its too early to be goofing off."_, The blonde wolf says to his friends with another yawn. He shakes his head, trying to wake himself up a little, then turns to his human form. He walks over to a small pile of neatly folded clothes with a pair of glasses laying on top of them on top of Kenny's dresser. He removes the glasses & rests them on an empty space next to his pile, then piece by piece he slips on his clothes.  
Kenny & Cartman stop playing & pull apart from each other. They turn into their human forms & get dressed."Are you making breakfast again, Witten?", Kenny asks his blonde English friend. Witten nods. "I already have mornings breakfast planned out too.", Witten says as he walks out of the bedroom into the hallway texting on his mobile. Once Kenny & Cartman are finished dressing, then head leave Kenny's bedroom.

~0~

Kyle sits perfectly still in his wolf form as his mother brushes his still wet fur. Brushing his red curls while he's in his wolf makes it a lot easier for him mother. Don't ask why. Kyle doesn't even see how, it always seems to take too long to do, but he never complains out loud. He just sucks it up, so his mother can groom his fur. Even if it does take a little too long than it would if he were in his human form, Kyle would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it at the same time. His mother is grooming him, & to Kyle that's kind of another why for a mother giving their baby affection. Thought Kyle is eighteen, he still loves it when his mother gives him kisses. Makes him feel close to his own mother. All of a sudden, he hears his mobile vibrate. If he were a human, he wouldn't hear it, but being a wolf he can hear even soft sounds at a far distance that any regular human couldn't hear. His ears perk.  
"Now, Bubbala, you know the rules. You're not aloud to move till mummy is does brushing your hair.", Sheila says to her son. Kyle huffs, but he knows better not argue with his mother, so he just sits still.  
"I'm almost done. You can get your mobile in a couple of minutes." She gives him a quick peck on the head before resuming her grooming. Kyle couldn't help it when it tail started to wag a bit from his mother's kiss.  
Four minutes later, Sheila puts the brush on her lap, then examines her work. Satisfied with her grooming, she pats Kyle's side letting him know she's finished, then gets up to put the brush away. Kyle quickly makes his way to his clothes his mother had left him on his bed. Turning to his human form, Kyle quickly gets dressed as fast as he can. Slipping on the slightly baggy green jumper that matches his eye colour, then a pair of fitted jeans. He grabs his mobile off his desk were he left it & unlocks it.  
**Message From Witten**  
He opens the text & reads.  
**9:23 am Morning, Kyle. :) WK**  
As Kyle texts back, his mum slips her head in through the doorway of his room.  
"Kyle, did you take a suppressants today?"  
Though Kyle has his back turned on his mum, not intentionally, Sheila can tell he didn't when Kyle's body suddenly stiffens. She doesn't have to see his face to know his eyes are wide.  
_'Oops._'_, _Kyle thinks to himself.  
"Don't forget to take them before you go out, today, then join us for breakfast. Your father's making pancakes." Kyle's mum disappears from the doorway. Her footsteps can be heard going down the stairs.  
"Damn suppressants.", Kyle cusses to himself. All wolves born as omegas have to take suppressants normally starting at the age of thirteen after their very first heat. The suppressants make the pain little bearable & dims the scent of an omega in heat down a bit. But even with the suppressants, it isn't safe for an unbonded omega to go wondering around unbonded alphas. If the omega were bonded, then no wolf would dare try to put claim on the bonded omega unless they have a death sentence. Even bonded alphas wouldn't claim an unbonded omega since he or she is bonded herself to another. Every month, omegas go in heat, kind of like human females having an every month period. Omega don't have to bear the heats if they have a beta or an alpha to help them through his, but its too risky with alphas unless they wanted to be claimed so suddenly, & though betas don't act anything like alphas even though they too are attracted to omega heat scents, they have control over themselves & a lot of respect for omegas. Kyle wasn't looking forward to being claimed & he wasn't looking forward to loosing his virginity anytime soon. He's heard about some wolves having soultwins, wolves they are destined to be with, & thought Kyle doesn't know if he has one or not, he's hoping he does.  
They say that if you do have a soultwin, mated or not, you are bound to be with your soultwin no matter what, & that the soultwin's scents are much stronger towards each other than they are to any other. Another way for a wolf to tell if the other wolf is their soulmate is if they happen to go into to heat a little early due to the fact that their mate's are very close by.  
Relatives, even ones who are alphas, aren't affected by the scents.  
**9:26 am -Hey, Witten. KB**  
Kyle quickly sent his reply to Witten, then runs down stairs to the kitchen. He opens the medicine cabinet where his family keeps all their medicines & his suppressants. He reaches for the little container that holds his heat suppressants & opens it up. He glares at it for some time, before tilting the container allowing two little blue-ish capsules slide out onto his other hand. Over the years, Kyle has learned to live with the fact he's an omega, even if he is the only omega in this household. His mother is the only alpha in the family, while both his father & little brother, Ike, are betas.  
Kyle grabs a clean glass from one of the other cabinets where they keep all here cups. He turns on the sink fossett, & watches his glass fill with water before turning the fossett off. Without hesitation, Kyle pops the suppressant into his mouth & swallows them with water. He can feel the little capsules sliding down his throat. He pours the rest of the water down the drain before placing the glass in the dishwasher with all the dirty dishes from last night's dinner.  
He feels his mobile vibrate, letting him know he has another text.  
**9:33 am -You want to hang out today? I'm still at Kenny's making breakfast for Kenny & Cartman, but after I'm done, I can head over. WK**  
Kyle smiles at the text. Witten & Kenny have always been great friends, mainly because Kenny looks after Witten's cousin as if she were another little sister to Kenny. Normally, Witten isn't too keen with alphas being around his cousin because she too is an omega, but Kenny, thankfully, isn't like most alphas. Yeah, he can possessive at certain times, but only when he sees necessary. You would think Kenny was a beta for his personality, but his scent proves your wrong. He has the strong dominate scent that would lure a lot of female wolves, but he never tries anything with Witten's cousin, in fact he's more protective over her if anything.  
**9:34 am -Sure! I actually plan on meeting Stan, Wendy, & Token at the basketball park in two hours. You can come along. KY**  
Kyle slides his mobile into his jeans pocket & makes his way to the dining room where his family are setting up the table.

~0~

Cartman & Kenny are sitting in the living room watching whatever they can find on the telly. Nothing seems to be interesting, so they decide to put on the news. All the news is talking about what a wonderful day it is for the first day of Summer Vacation & how some families are already pulling out their grills for afternoon cookouts. Thirty minutes have passed when Witten comes in with a plate covered with eggs & toast in each hand. He hands the two boys their plates, then takes a seat next to Kenny's legs.  
"You're not eating?", Cartman asks a little shocked. Witten shakes his head. He's never the type to be hungry in the mornings. By the time he gets hungry, its already lunch time. He knows it isn't healthy, so he figures he'll just grab a quick something from Kyle's house in an hour when he head over. An hour should be enough time for the Broflovskis to finish their breakfast. Cartman just shrugs, then resumes his eating. Kenny's already grown used to Witten's weird eating ways, he doesn't pay any mind. His attention is on how delicious his eggs taste. Not even his parents can cook anywhere near as good as Witten can, though Witten is no chef. He just knows how to make the basic easy stuff.  
After the two boys finished their breakfast, Kenny carries his & Cartman's plate out to the kitchen. Witten looks at the time on his phone, then stands up. "I'm going to head over to Kyle's, Kenny! Thanks for letting me stay over!", he shouts to his golden haired friend. Kenny comes rushing out, hands empty.  
"Awww, you're leaving already?"  
"Yeah, told Kyle I would meet him at his place, then we're going to head over to the basketball court to meet up with Token, Stan, & his girlfriend, what's her name?"  
Cartman's ears perk to the sound of the unfamiliar names, Kyle & Stan. He knows Token well, him & Cartman were on the same football team in high school, & both were invited to the same college just a couple states away. Token is one of the few humans Cartman can stand. But who are the other two? He's never heard of them, not that's he awaire of.  
"Stan's girlfriend? OH, you mean Wendy!", Kenny says with a chuckle.  
"Ah, yes, Wendy, quite, yes. Yes. Need to remember her name.", Wtten says looking down at his shoes. His expression saying he was trying to lock Wendy's name into his memory.  
Cartman also knows Wendy as well. Wendy is an alpha like Cartman. Her & Cartman always fought over stuff he started. She even once kicked his arse back when they were eight & Cartman was fat. He still is, just a tad, but most of what looks like meat on him is actually muscle since he started playing for the football team. Secretly, Cartman had a crush on Wendy, but as years went by, he overheard that Wendy wasn't interested in wolves, she was more interested in humans. He's also heard that she's even started dating a human as well. Must be this Stan fellow.  
Its not uncommon for wolves to date humans. Some wolves date humans because humans can't smell a wolf's scent. To a human, wolves smell like either outside, or whatever their homes smells like which is pretty much what human's smell like. A lot of wolves are kind of old fashioned. They'll go after a wolf with the strongest scent, but once they've bonded with that wolf, there in no going back, but there are some wolves who aren't so old fashioned. In fact, if their like Kenny, they'll date both wolves & humans.  
Cartman, on the other hand, would be considered more old fashioned. He's already learned to friend humans & accept them, but he, by no means, is interested in dating a human. Humans you can't dominate so easily unless their looking for it, & Cartman is one of the most dominate wolves in South Park. He needs to feel higher than most other alphas.  
"Alright, well. Tell Kyle & the others I said hi for me, would you?", Kenny says to Witten before the blonde leaves. Witten nods with a smile before exiting out the front door. Once the front door is shut & Cartman is sure Witten is out of hearing range, wolves have pretty powerful hearing, he looks at Kenny with a curious look as Kenny sits back down.  
"Who are Stan & Kyle?", The chocolate haired teen asks his friend. "Oh, yeah! You haven't met them, yet have you?", Kenny asks with a smirk.  
"No shit, Sherlock, what made you deduce that?", Cartman scoffs earning a chuckle from his friend.  
"Sorry. Their just a couple of dudes Witten & I met when we were in our preteens. I'm surprised you haven't met them, since all this time we've known you & them." The realization kind of shocks Kenny a little bit, & if he were honest, it shocked Cartman as well.  
"They humans?", Cartman asks pulling Kenny out of his thoughts. He chuckles. "Stan is, as you know Wendy only dates humans, & well, Kyle, he's a wolf."  
"Huh...", Probably a beta. Either way, if Cartman did ever meet this Kyle, then he would have to show him who the boss was. Kenny knows that's tone.  
'Arrogant as always', Kenny thinks silently to himself. Thirty minutes pass, & neither of them boys said anything further. Kenny was lost in his mind, probably thinking about porn, as usual, & Cartman was starting to get aggravated with the deadly silence that's filling the room.  
"Dammit, lets do something!", Cartman practically shouts ripping Kenny from his thoughts again.  
"Okay. What do you want to do?", the golden teen asks.  
"I don't know, anything other than sitting in your damn home doing nothing while you mentally jerk off to naked women." Kenny had to purse his lips shut just to keep himself from laughing. Cartman knows him all too well. He finally says something. "We can go to the movies?" It was more of an option, not a question. "I think their showing Children of the Corn, the original."  
"Yeah, sure. That's a lot better than watching you get a boner.", Cartman says as he gets up off his couch. Kenny joining him. "Do you need me to buy our tickets, or do you have your own money?"  
Since Kenny lives on his own, in his own apartment, with a job that's makes him just enough to pay the rent, he doesn't always have extra cash to buy other things besides little food. Kenny purses his lips & cocks them to the side. Cartman knows too well what that expression means.  
"Alright. Come on.", he groans. To be honest, Cartman doesn't really mind so much buying his friend a little something, especially a ticket. He just comes off that way, but Kenny knows better.

~0~

Witten & Kyle make their way down the street, passing a bunch of small shops. Kyle talks about how excited he is to be starting college soon, & Witten just tries his best to listen. His mind was more distraction by the fact that he could smell a slight change in Kyle's scent. Indicating that Kyle will be entering his monthly heat in about... He sniffs a couple times, trying to be desecrate as possible. In about a couple weeks, a week in a half at the least, but the scent isn't strong enough to catch any alpha's attentions. Witten will give it at least three days before Kyle's mum keeps her son locked inside doors till the day comes & the heat has past. Till then, Witten will stay close by his red-headed friend.  
The two boys finally make it to the basketball court where they see a girl with long black, shiny hair in a pink summer dress with the scent of alpha, watching two boys, a pale skinned dark haired boy & a dark skinned boy, both playing basketball.  
The girl smells the other two wolves walking up, & she turns her head giving them full attention. Kyle & Witten are greeted with a warm smile. "Hi, Kyle, hi, Witten!"  
"Hey, Wendy!", they say in union. The boys playing stop & looked the two wolves.  
"Token, Stan.", Witten nods to them in greeting with a smile.  
"Hi, Stan!", Kyle says.  
"KYLE! WITTEN! Care to join?", the pale one asks named Stan.  
"I stopped playing sports a long time ago.", Kyle responds with a giggle & Witten just shakes his head & takes a seat next to Wendy. Kyle joining him.  
"Suit yourselves.", the one named Token says before nudging Stan. Wendy leans out a little & looks at Kyle. Clearly, she can smell how close Kyle is near his heat. "Kyle, shouldn't you be at home? I mean, you know... For your um...", She tries making herself clear without really giving anything away.  
"I'm okay for now, Wendy. But thanks. Besides, you & Witten are the only wolves here."  
"Okay", With that she turns her attention back to her boyfriend & friend. Stan steals the ball from Token & tosses it for the shoot. Misses. Kyle & Wendy make a face of disappointment, Wendy's hand clapped together. Token takes the ball & rounds about Stan. He aims for the shoot, but Stan tries to block. "Come on, Stan!", Wendy cheers, clapping her hands together the sound of desperation in her voice. Token throws the ball towards the shoot, but Stan jumps just in time & takes the ball. He quickly turns around, jumps, & slams the ball into the shoot. Kyle & Wendy jump up & cheer loudly. Witten smiles, clapping for Stan's victory. "Good game,...Stan. Lets...take a...break.", Token says while catching his breath.  
"Yeah", Stan nods in agreement. Both the human boys are covered in sweat from head to toe. Their shirts drenched & sticking to their torsos. Stan walks over to his girlfriend, taking the water bottle she gladly took out of her bag & handed out to Stan to take a drink. Token went to his duffle bag that's sitting next to Witten's feet. He unzips it, pulling out a cool water bottle & takes a couple of drinks. His eyes meet Witten's. "Hey, Witten, how you been?", He says to the blonde beta. "Been doing well. Yourself?", Witten replies. Token nods to him. "Good. Can't wait for college!"  
"Oh, yeah? When are you starting?"  
"Spring. I'll be going to the same University you go to."  
"Nice. Well, if you ever need a tour, then, just let me know."  
Token smiles. Him & Witten are pretty decent with each other, but no one could or would say their friends. Its not that they get into feuds, its just they don't really see each other that often, even though they both know Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Cartman, & Kenny pretty well, & of course Yin, Witten's cousin, but neither hardly see each other that much. Witten is either busy with college, or hanging out with ether Kenny or Kyle, & Token is busy with work or hanging out with his girlfriend Nichole.  
"You looked hot on that court, Stan." Wendy compliments her boyfriend. She turns to Kyle. "Right, Kyle?" She asks him to back her up. Kyle is the only omega wolf Wendy doesn't mind complimenting her boyfriend. Mainly because Kyle & Stan have been best friends since they were in diapers. Kyle smiles. "Yes, totally, Stan. You're already beating Token, & lets be honest, he's known as one of the best basketball players in South Park." That really made Stan feel good & Kyle knew it. The little red-head has always known what to say to make his friend feel great about himself, & most of what Kyle says about him is true.  
All a sudden, a pair of feminine pale hands cover over both of Witten's glasses where the eyes are. "Boo! Guess who?", came a cheery voice, almost like a little girl's voice. Witten grins. He knows exactly who it is, & he knows, she knows, he knows. Witten reaches his hands up, cupping the two little hands over his glasses & gently pulling them down, then letting go of them. He watches as the figure standing behind him comes around to stand in front of him. "Hey, Yin.", Witten says lovingly to his cousin. Yin practically jumps up onto Witten's lap, wrapping her arms around him. Witten embraces his omega cousin into a warming protective hug, his nose nuzzling in his hair. They pull apart, but Witten keeps his arms around her so not to let his cousin fall of his lap knowing she'll want to sit on his lap for some time. As Yin adjusts herself to her comfort, another wolf in their human form comes trotting out from behind the group & in front of them. Her shoulder length brown hair matching with her slightly tanned skin. Another beta, but one well known by Witten, Yin, & Kyle. Wendy has met her a couple times same goes for Stan, & as for Token, this is his first time meeting the girl. Her strapless purple dress practically glistens in the sunlight. "Afternoon, Sita.", Witten greets his friend warmly. "Hi, Witt. What are you up to?", she greets back. "You know, just hanging with some friends. Yourself?"  
"Sita & I just came back from the mall.", Yin replies before Sita can answer. Both betas chuckle.

~0~

Kenny & Cartman leave the theater a little after the movie was over. Kenny had to make a quick stop for the loo, while Cartman sat outside waiting for him. Twelve minutes later Kenny arrives feeling a hole lot better. He's been holding in that pee since the scene where the man goes to get his wife back from the children in the corn. He's always loved the ending. They start walking aimlessly down the street, discussing what to do next. "What should we do, now? We could get something to eat.", Kenny says, his hands shoved into the pockets of his orange parka. 'Does ever take that thing off except for showers, & when he gets naked to turn into his wolf form? Man, its like his trademark.', Cartman thinks to himself. He shakes his head. He really isn't feeling all that hungry at the moment. Besides, they only ate like two or three hours ago. "No, man, I'm not hungry." Kenny looks away from his friend for a moment to nod. He tries to think of something else, but nothing seems to come to mind. That's when he just shrugs & decide to see what Witten, Stan, & Kyle were up to. "Lets to see Witten's up to. I'm sure he's still at the court with the others."  
"Kay." Cartman agrees quickly. They start heading in the direction of the basketball court till they see it come into view. They continue their way their, getting closer. They were eventually close enough to were they could hear talking & laughter. Kenny recognizes a few of the voices. One of them being Witten's. They finally reach at least five feet away when Sita & Yin look over. Yin jumps with excitement in Witten's lap when she sees the golden alpha in his usual orange parka. "Kenny! 3", she squeals loudly, getting everyone's attention. They all look in the direction where Cartman & Kenny are walking up. Kenny & Witten chuckle when Witten releases his hold on his cousin & she jumps off his lap & runs for Kenny. Kenny holds his arms out, prepared for what he know will happen next. Yin pounces into him, almost knocking Kenny to the ground, but he was able to catch himself planting his feet firmly. "Hey, there is my little happy girl.", Kenny says with his arms wrapped around the small girl. She looks up to him, compared to her, Kenny is pretty tall. He's actually the same size as Cartman, but much much lankier.  
"I missed you.", she says with a small cute pout. Kenny laughs. "But you saw me just two days ago. Surely, you couldn't have missed me that bad."  
"But I did."  
"Okay, okay. I missed you too." He says, giving her a light peck on her head. Same kiss he gives his little sister. Yin's brightens fro the small affection. She looks over at the other alpha standing next to Kenny, but Cartman didn't seem to be paying any attention anymore. Instead, his eyes were trained on Kyle. His chocolate eyes locking with a pair or emerald green. What was this feeling in his gut? This strange urge he's never felt before? To...to... Dare he think it... claim. Possess. Mark his territory so no one dares touch what is his. Cartman could almost feel his wolf stirring inside him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Cartman sniffs the air as discreetly as possible. Not wanting anyone to know what he's doing. A sweet strong jasmine scent. An omega. Wait, is this omega in heat? No. No, omega, even the dimwitted ones, are not stupid enough to go outside while in heat, plus he would be in the fetal position covered in heat & sweat begging for an alpha to stop the aching pain of wanting to be filled, to be pounded into the mattress. Then, why does this omega smell so strong?  
"Eric?", Yin calls to her friend. Cartman is quickly taken out of his trance with the red-head omega sitting just a few short feet away from him. He notices that everyone was now looking at him, all worried except for the red-head, clearly. The omega's eyes held a different emotion in their green stare. Cartman looks at Yin. "Hm?", he hums without saying anything. Yin cocks her head a little, showing more concern than before. "You okay?", she asks. Now, everyone everyone waiting for his answer as if they were holding their breaths. Cartman nods. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Why do you a-ask?" He says in a slight stutter.  
"You just seem a little...distracted.", It was more meant as a fact less than an observation.  
"I'm fine, I swear it to you.", He tries to convince them all. "Alright, dude, whatever you say.", Kenny says with a smile. Everyone went back to talking as if everything was fine, but everyone wasn't fine. Not for Kyle, that is. He was starting to not feel well. So, he stands up & says bye to his friends explaining to them that he wasn't feeling too well. Stan & Yin felt a little disappointed that he had to go, & so did Cartman if he would ever admit it, but they just waved by to him wishing him well soon. When Kyle was out of everyone's sight, Cartman looked back at the spot where Kyle was sitting. He sees a green cased mobile now sitting in the spot where the red-head was sitting before. He walks over & picks it up. "Aww, Stan, Kyle's forgot his mobile.", Wendy says when he sees Cartman picked it up from what was Kyle's spot. "Shit. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he sat up & didn't even notice it because he wasn't feel well enough." Stan says. 'Thank you, Captain obvious.', Cartman thinks snibely to Stan's comment.  
"I'll take it to hi-", Witten was cut off saying by Cartman. "No. Its alright. I'm going to head home, anyways. He can't be that far from here, so I'll take it to him." Everyone thinks Cartman is just being nice, but Cartman is actually just curious where Kyle lives. They all wave bye to Cartman as he walks off, leaving his friends to their chatting & Stan & Token to another round of basketball.

~0~

Wasn't far now. Man, did he not feel good at all. Kyle turns a corner of the barber shop. He was beginning to feel a little hot, inside & outside his body. 'What is going on? This only happens when I'm going into heat, but I can't be going into heat. Not now. I don't have till another week!', Kyle asks himself. He could almost feel himself becoming dizzy, as if he were about to faint. Just then, he hears someone calling his name from behind him. "Hey, Kyle!"  
Kyle turns around to see who it is. He is not completely familiar with this voice, but he's heard it recently, but where again. Oh yeah, the alpha from the court that walked up with Kenny. Why was he trying to catch up with him?  
Cartman finally reaches Kyle. "You forgot your- Hey, are you okay, you don't look so good?", Cartman asks in concern. "I- I-" That was it, Kyle just passes out. His body heading for the hard concrete, but Cartman was quick to catch him. He picks him up bridal style. 'Shit! He passed out.', Cartman thinks to himself as he looks at Kyle's sweat covered face. And what's this? That jasmine scent from before seems to have grown strong, & irresistible. It was beginning to cloud Cartman's mind. He could his wolf wanting to come out & take control. Now, only one thing was going through Cartman's head. _"Mine"_  
Was all his wolf could say. Cartman was trying really hard to press those instincts back. Before he noticed, Cartman started walking to his own place. He has no idea where the little omega lives. So, Cartman's place it is. In time which seemed like forever, when really it was only six minutes at the most, Cartman manages to open the front door to his apartment. He's been living alone since he turned eighteen. He inherited a lot of money from his grandfather's will, & now he was using it to pay for his college, his bills, & anything else he absolutely needed. He makes his way to his bedroom, manages to open the door, & gently lays Kyle on top of his forest green sheets. Kyle begins waking up, sweat covering his body, his throat feels so dry, his jean sporting an erection. Hell, he wasn't the only one. Cartman almost gave into the begging moans Kyle's making, but he quickly leaves the room & goes to the kitchen. If there is one thing he's learned about omega's heats, its that they always need a glass of water nearby. He learned this when Yin was telling him & Token about her first heat, how she was extremely thirsty, & how Witten had to bringing her a full glass of water every hour. In the mean time, while Cartman is away, Kyle begins pulling off his clothes. The fabrics were too much, they felt like they were glued to his skin. He knows he's not at home, the scent of rooms smell way different. Musky, but not the bad kind of musky. The colongne that men normally wear so they don't smell bad. Kyle can remember faintly Cartman picking him up. The scent of the alpha was somewhat calming, but teasing. Man, did Kyle want to be covered in that scent.  
When Cartman returns, he returns to a naked moaning mess that's laying curled up on his bed.  
"Kyle, I've got you a glass of water. Sit up so you can drink it.", Cartman almost lost himself to the sight of Kyle being nude, but he's stronger than that. Anymore than that, & Cartman would lose himself.  
Kyle struggles to sit up. He finally succeeds. Cartman brings the glass up to those thin, pink lush, li- no! No, can't be thinking like this right now. He'll give Kyle his water, leave the room, watch movies on the telly & sleep on the couch till the next day, then he'll have Kyle call someone to come pick him up. Yeah.  
The glass feels good against Kyle's lips, cool, & the water is refreshing. He takes big swallows of it, practically leaning further into the glass. He finally pulls away from the water for some air. Cartman just sets the glass on the nightstand next to his bed so whenever Kyle is thirsty, he can just grab for it. As he's setting the glass on the nightstand, he feels heat crawling onto his lap. Shocked, Cartman looks Kyle dead in the eyes. "Kyle, you need to lay down." He feels the omega's legs wrap around his waist.  
"I can't- I want-" Kyle can't seem to find his words. He starts grinding against Cartman's bottom front area, against his erections creating friction. Cartman bites back a moan. He doesn't think he can hold on any longer. One more move like that, & that omega won't be able to talk for a week from moaning so load.  
Kyle whimpers, the need is just too much. He needs a knot. He rocks his hips against Cartman's, changing his scent to lure in the alpha in front of him. To let Cartman know he's ready.  
That was all it took. Within a flash, Cartman flips them, so Kyle's back was on Cartman's bed with Cartman hovering over him. "Is this what you want?", Cartman growls with not anger, but lust. Kyle looks up into those chocolate brown eyes. The way those eyes just pinned him there, it was driving Kyle crazy with want. Though his mind is a little hazy, Kyle remembers to nod giving the alpha on top of him his approval. With another growl, Cartman lifts Kyle up just enough for him to pull Kyle further on the bed to make room for himself. Even just the touches of Cartman's warm hands on the omega's skin, Kyle moans with need. Still in his human form, Cartman's wolf was in complete control. He stands up just next to the bed, leaving Kyle laying there.  
"Please, alpha..", Kyle manages to say. Cartman just grins. He's kind of enjoying watching the little omega writhe on his bed. "I don't know, Kyle, I don't think you really need it as bad as you say you do.", Cartman's wolf teases. Kyle moans trying to make his scent stronger to interest the alpha staring down at him, but Cartman didn't budge if he were affected by it at all. "I want you to beg, omega. I want you to beg like the little bitch you are.", Cartman demands with a grin. Normally, Kyle doesn't take commands from wolves he doesn't know that are higher than him, but when in he, he'll do anything. So, Kyle does the only thing he can think of. He rolls himself onto his elbows & knees, spreading his legs wide to expose his entrance. "Please, knot me, alpha.", Kyle begs, but Cartman doesn't budge. Instead, he just watches the little red-head submit. He almost takes pity on Kyle. Almost. Cartman unzips his jeans & pulls them down just far enough with his pants to pull out his member. He gives it a few strokes, teasing Kyle with his scent. Kyle whimpers. He would love to pin Cartman down while he rides the brown haired boy, but he can't do such a thing without the alpha's permission, so he's forced to beg. He tries to remember the other's name. He knows he's heard, Yin just said it just before he hurried off, but what was it. Erin, no, that didn't sound right, Ethan, no, ugh the heat wasn't helping him one bit. Especially Eric's tea- That's its! Eric! Kyle turns his head to look Cartman in the eyes, emerald meeting chocolate. With a keen whimper, Kyle calls to the alpha. "Eric..." That caught Cartman off guard. In an instant, Cartman stops stroking himself. "Please, Eric, please knot me." It sent shivers through Cartman's body to hear his name be called in need. He waists no time to undress himself quickly. His skin being slightly darker than Kyle's. Cartman lets out a growl as he grips onto Kyle's hips & pulls him closer to the edge, practically yanking him. This sudden movement caused yelp of surprise from Kyle, but he shows no fear. Cartman examines Kyle's entrance, leaking with self luberication. All omegas, even females, self-lube when in heat.  
Kyle didn't feel anything else after Cartman's forcful pulling. He was afraid the other boy would make him beg again, & Kyle is just too out of it to play such games. A few seconds later, which felt like minutes to him, Kyle lifts his right arm out from under him, using his left arm to fully support his body. Just when he was about to reach for his rear, he felt somethig long, but much much smaller than a cock press against his rim, then push its way in slowly. Kyle's left arm almost gave out from the sudden invasion, so he tries to support his weight with both arms again barely holding himself up, moan softly. He can feel Cartman pulling the finger back out, then pushing it back in repeating the same motion over & over, stretching him. Cartman's finger isn't enough, but its a lot better than being stared at while you writhe on a bed.  
Cartman adds another finger, stretching Kyle even further. Earning slightly louder moans from the red-head in front of him. After a minute of stretching, Cartman pulls his fingers out using the lube on his fingers to slick his prick. Kyle's whimper from the loss, but is soon rewarded when he feels something more bigger press against the entrance of his arse. Cartman leans over the smaller teen's form & leaves a few soothing kisses on the pale skin of Kyle's upper back. "Be prepared, this might hurt a little at first.". he warns the omega. Kyle nods. He balls his hands into fists preparing himself. Yes, he's afraid of the pain, but man, does he need something inside him, fucking him.  
Cartman leans back up. Griping Kyle's hip with one hand & keeping his own prick lined up with his other, he pushes in slowly. When the head of his cock is in, Kyle screams out in pain. His hands grabs a handful of the blanket on Cartman's bed trying his best to get used to the pain. Its burns so bad, but he needs this much more than the burning of his arse being stretched. Cartman waits to give Kyle time to adjust to the foreign feeling. He knows that Kyle is ready when the omega pushes back inching Cartman's prick inside him. Cartman had to hold back a moan. "Move, please!", Kyle begs pushing back a little more. Cartman couldn't quite pinpoint why, but he felt a little more turned on by Kyle's pushy behavior. "With pleasure.", Cartman says as he pushes himself in all the way causing a shrieking yelp from Kyle. It was one the read pain, but pleasure all at the same time. Cartman begins thrusting at a steady pace, rocking his hips, earning sweet moans from the omega below him.  
"More. More!", comes a beg from Kyle. This makes the wolf inside Cartman very happy. He picks up his thrusting. Kyle's moans become louder, his own pirkc leaking of precum. He could feel his end coming close. "Eric...", Kyle warns him. "Not yet.", Cartman says, his movements becoming harsh, growing faster.  
"But, I'm so close.", Kyle whines.  
"I said no!", Cartman demands, & Kyle had no choice by to comply.  
Cartman stops his thrusting & pulls out causing the omega to whine more. He pulls Kyle up to stand on the floor, then sits on the bed where Kyle once was. He pulls the omega to sit on his lap & nibbles the red-head's ear. Kyle shivers.  
"Ride me.", Cartman whispers before laying back. Kyle complies. He lifts himself just high enough taking Cartman's erection in his hand & lines it perfectly with the rim of his arse. Cartman watches as Kyle slowly slides down onto his cock. Cartman groaned with pleasure. He watches as Kyle begins a slow grinding motion, eyes closed, head thrown back, with his mouth letting out silent moans. Cartman moans, shutting his eyes tight. His wolf pleased with being the only one making Kyle feel this way. The thought of anyone else touching _his _omega sparks a possessive jealousy through him. Cartman's eyes shoot open, his eyes glowing yellow. No! No one can have Kyle. Kyle is his, all his. He growls when he grips onto Kyle's hips & helps the omega bounce. Kyle lets out a loud moan.  
"Look at me!", Cartman's wolf demands through him. Kyle does as told. His green eyes lock with Cartman's brown ones. "You're mine, you hear me? No one else's."  
"Yes. Yes, only your's."  
Cartman thrusts up. "Who can touch you?"  
"No one, just you!", Kyle moans loudly. He could feel his orgasm was near as was Cartman's.  
Cartman flips them, so Kyle is on the bottom with Cartman on top thrusting into him hard. He wraps his hand around Kyle's erection & strokes it. It was too much for Kyle. "Please..."  
Cartman knew what Kyle was begging for. He leans in close to his neck. "_MINE!", _Cartman growls as he digs his sharp canines into Kyle's neck, marking the omega as his mate. Kyle lets out a pleasurable scream. The bite causing them both to cum at the same time, with Cartman still inside Kyle. Kyle releases his load on Cartman's hand & on their stomachs. Cartman pulls away from Kyle's neck, then flips onto his back to lay next to Kyle. Both breathing heavy. Not long after, Cartman pulls them both further up the bed so they can lay heir heads on Cartman's pillows. While Cartman lays back, he feels Kyle curl up next to him. He looks down as his mate & smiles. Just by looking at the sleeping form next to him, he feels a growing warmth in his chest. Wait, will Kyle regret mating with Cartman? What if it was only the heat that was talking? Also, why was Kyle outside in public when he was about to go into heat? That part didn't make any sense, & it seem to be the one thing that plagued Cartman's mind the most. He's heard stories that some omegas go into an early heat if their true mate is near by, but Cartman has always thought those stories were just myths. He pushes the thoughts out of his head. He's too tired to think about that stuff right now. The alpha looks down at his sleeping omega. His closes eyes, allowing sleep take over.

~0~

Cartman & Kyle have been mated for a year. Not long after they woke up, Cartman walked Kyle home. At first, his mother was a little upset that another alpha had mated with her son, but soon coped with it after seeing that Cartman would take good care of her eldest son. Their father was happy for them when he first heard the news. He always saw this day coming, so he prepared himself years ago. He just didn't know when it would happen. He also explained to Cartman that him & Kyle are actually true mates when Kyle had mentioned that Cartman had triggered Kyle's heat early. Ike was very supportive along with their friends. Yin & Sita threw them a congratulations party & invited everyone they knew.  
For a couple weeks, Kyle didn't move in with Cartman. He wanted to wait till his mother had coped with their bonding, which she did. Knowing her son wil want to be with his mate, she arranged a date to move all of Kyle's things to Cartman home. Well, Cartman & Kyle's home. Kenny, Stan, Token, & Witten helped. Wendy & Sita keep asking about children. Cartman & Kyle start college, & so far, everything is going great.  
_FIN~_

_**I hoped you all liked it, especially you, Flower. I spent many hours on it. ^u^ I made Wendy a nice person in this story. I left out a few characters because I didn't know where to put them. Well, anyway, please leave a review on what think of my Alpha/beta/omega AU. Love you!**_


End file.
